Mírame a mi
by Angel of suna
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando el amor de tu vida se ha ido? ...Tal vez solo quede volver a empezar
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primer Kiba-Nabi. Si leíste "Sentimientos encontrados" vas a entenderlo perfectamente. Si no lo hiciste, no importa. Solo hay dos cosas que tenes que saber:_

_*En ese fic Mei es un Oc, hija de Kakashi, novia de Kiba que fue obligada a casarse con Gaara y luego muere._

_*Y cuando se refiere a tres de los seis Kages habla de Tsunade, Naruto y Gaara._

_AH! Me olvidaba...** "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi kishimoto"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame a mí<strong>

Se arrodillo frente a la roca ubicada en un íntimo y escondido rincón de ese alejado lugar. El valle del final… El sitio que había sido testigo del comienzo de su tormento, en el que definitivamente la arrancaron de su lado y la obligaron a decir: -"Si quiero".

-¿Quién había decidido que ese era un buen sitio? ¿Quién mas, sino él?

Recordó con satisfacción el puñetazo en el rostro de Gaara en el que, de una vez por todas, logro liberar de un solo golpe la furia contenida por casi seis años. Pero él no se inmuto, ni siquiera lo miro, quizá creyó merecerlo.

-¡Imbécil! Pronuncio con desprecio al hacer nítida la imagen en su memoria, mientras veía detenidamente la frase en el epitafio con el símbolo de ambas aldeas grabadas en la lustrosa piedra de oscuro mármol.

_**Hatake Mei**_

"_**Hija de Hatake Kakashi.**_

_**Madre de Sabaku no Toya**_

_**Y amada esposa de Godaime Kazekage." **_

Todos los que la habían amado de una manera especial estaban allí… todos excepto el. Tomo un afilado kunai e intento grabar su nombre en la roca consciente de que titánica fuerza lo arrojaría varios metros atrás… No era la primera vez.

-¡Maldita barrera! ¡Estúpido Kekkei Genkai! – vocifero intentando contener las lagrimas que pujaban por escapar. ¿Por qué tanto afán en protegerla si no pudieron hacerlo cuando ella aun vivía? Una barrera hecha por Kakashi y tres de los seis Kages… ¿Cómo pasarla? Era algo sencillamente imposible.

Tomo las flores y las coloco en su lugar, escribiendo con el Kunai su nombre en el suelo, como lo había hecho tantas veces desde aquel fatídico día. Dedicándose luego, a permitir que el silencio y la calma se apoderasen de él. Mientras que la persistente brisa desprendía uno a uno los delicados pétalos de los inmaculados jazmines a sus pies.

-Así que aquí estabas. –Dijo la muchacha de la castaña cabellera oscura, que quitaba su máscara dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos peltre sin pupilas.

-¡No seas tonta, cúbrete! Eso está penado. –Rezongo viéndola con fastidio.

-¿Y qué puedes saber tu del ANBU? –Le sonrió desafiante.

-Ella era uno. –Se limito a decir señalando el lugar con el sentimiento de rabia enfocado en quien se atrevía a interrumpir su ritual. Observando con los ojos encendidos y sus sentidos alertas ante cualquier amenaza o agravio latente –Si te hubiera visto te patearía el trasero.

-¡Déjala ir! Mei odiaría esto.

-¡¿Y qué sabes de ella excepto su nombre? ¡No la conociste! ¡No hables como si lo hubieses hecho solo por qué era amiga de Hinata! –Le grito incorporándose para enfrentarla a la vez que su cuerpo hervía y la poca entereza que conservaba terminaba de derrumbarse. – ¡Lárgate Hanabi! ¡Déjame solo!

Frunció el ceño y se alejo tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Si el idiota quería compadecerse de su propia miseria era su problema ¿Por qué debía afectarle eso? ¡Y claro que la conocía! Dejo a Kiba por otro hombre del que luego se enamoro, y a pesar de todo, el solo seguía teniendo ojos para ella, aun después de su muerte. Solamente ese tonto podría ser tan necio como para hacer eso y no mirar a nadie más aunque lo tuviese en frente… Y ella siempre estaba allí. Rogando por el día en que sus lineales pupilas volteen a verla una vez más.

-¡Tal vez lo haga! ¡Quiza la deje! –Escucho a sus espaldas entre las corridas de Akamaru – ¡Pero no te hagas demasiadas ilusiones conmigo "niñita"!

-¿Y quién querría algo contigo? ¡Hueles peor que tu perro, idiota! –Le grito mientras Kiba se alejaba montando la blanca bola de pelos...

…Delineo una pequeña sonrisa... Tal vez ese día no estaba tan lejos después de todo.

* * *

><p>Esta historia va dedicada a Ame no Yoru que la verdad no se como hizo que le tomase cariño a esta pareja. Jamas se me hubiese ocurrido de no ser por ella.<p>

Ojala les haya gustado. Besos. ^·^


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno... Aquí de nuevo subiendo el segundo capitulo, con felicidad y muchas dudas. Tarde bastante en actualizar, a pesar de ser una viñeta el personaje me lo hizo difícil._

_Olvide decir al comienzo que esta historia se basa en tres momentos diferentes. El primero fue de kiba y este es de Hanabi. _

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

><p>Pregunta tonta<p>

Desandaba los pasos que la llevaban de regreso a la residencia de su clan, intentando responderse el por qué Hinata le había dicho tal cosa... No era propio de ella inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, aunque, seguramente intuyo la razón que la había llevado a preguntar semejante estupidez... Su hermana no era tonta y conocía bien la historia, hasta había llegado a predecir un acercamiento entre ella y Kiba que parecía encaminarse hasta que Mei se apago y el decidió alejarse. Pero lo de esa mañana era algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

_-¿Estas planeando abrir una tienda? –Soltó mirándola fijamente detrás de la montaña de ropa ubicada sobre la mesa de la sala. _

_-Muy graciosa, Hanabi chan. –Respondió la dulce voz de Hinata. –Son obsequios… Naruto kun… no pudo callarlo por mucho tiempo. –Continuo con un leve enrojecimiento en las mejillas mientras doblaba delicadamente las diminutas prendas para colocarlas en una de las cajas que tenía en el suelo. _

_-Te casaste hace más de un año ¡Ya deja de llamarlo Naruto kun! –Recrimino frunciendo el entrecejo ¿Cómo era posible que con veintiséis años Hinata siguiese comportándose como si tuviera quince? Pero, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué se hacia esa pregunta? Ni que Naruto hubiese madurado demasiado. A pesar de ser el Hokage seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, impaciente, ansioso e inoportuno... No podía esperar demasiado de ella estando con alguien así. Resoplo resignándose de mala gana… Rescatarla era imposible, mucho menos con un "bodoque baboso" en camino. –Ojala se parezca al abuelo. –Musito casi imperceptiblemente entre suspiros pensando en cualquiera de los dos, no importaba cual, solo que no fuese como él. _

_-¡Ha-na-bi chaaaaan! _

_Escucho, a la vez que sentía la fuerte palmada en su espalda, para voltear y ver esa enorme y tonta risa que desgraciadamente veía casi todos los días._

_-¡No me grites! ¿O acaso piensas que estoy sorda? –Le devolvió con enfado – ¡Y ya deja de decirme chan! ¡Solo mi hermana puede hacerlo! … No me veas así Hinata. El mismo insistió en que lo tratase con normalidad. _

_-¡Esta bien no te enfades! Nanabi chan._

_-¡¿Nanabi chan? -No solo había conservado el chan… ¡Le había cambiado el nombre! ¡Eso era mucho peor! Dejo caer la cabeza hasta golpear su frente en la mesa. Después de un año de la misma discusión la conformidad parecía lo más certero, pero no en esta vida, solo que por hoy lo dejaría pasar… Levanto su vista para observar la pared, se asemejaba a un santuario, podría jurar que cada vez había más fotografías en ella. Las repaso cuidadosamente hasta detenerse en una. -¿Como alguien como él puede ser tu amigo? Inquirió señalando al joven pelirrojo._

_-Casi nos matamos. Es una larga historia… ¡Si quieres te la cuento!–Respondió casi canturreando las palabras que había dicho._

_-No, gracias. –Afirmo con la certeza de que prefería estar mil veces muerta antes de que soportar la tortura de tener que oírlo exagerar una historia más. Para seguir examinando la fotografía y posarse en la bella mujer castaña que sonreía junto al Kazekage. – ¿Cómo era ella? –Cuestiono sin pensarlo. Notándolo luego de haberlo hecho, al sentir las miradas extrañadas sobre sí misma. –Digo... Era del ANBU ¿No? Las mujeres allí somos pocas y la mayoría nos parecemos. –Intento justificarse, sin demasiado éxito._

_-En realidad no mucho. –Afirmo Hinata. –Veras ella…_

_-Déjalo así Hinata. Debo irme. –La interrumpió incorporándose de su asiento para retirarse. –Mañana salgo en misión y no tengo mucho tiempo._

_-Te acompaño. –Agrego la mayor, dándole un abrazo casi en contra de su voluntad al llegar a la puerta. –Si de algo te sirve para entenderlo… Akamaru. Ella lo amaba. –Le susurro tímidamente al oído con una cómplice sonrisa._

¿Ella lo amaba? Debía ser una broma ¿Quién excepto Kiba podría amar esa enorme cosa que perdía pelos por todos lados? Solo que si eso era cierto, ahora comprendía un poco mejor el porqué, a pesar de que ella regreso y jamás volvió a verlo como algo más que un amigo, él nunca la abandono. Cariño, tiempo compartido, intereses mutuos, alguien común a quien amar… Ahora que lo pensaba bien, las pocas veces que había visto al hijo de Mei fue jugando sobre el lomo de Akamaru…

Al parecer la frase de Hinata no fue tan equivocada después de todo.

… Ahora entendía mejor su dolor.

* * *

><p>¿Que decir? A pesar de que me guste esta pareja, definitivamente esta muchacha no es lo mio. Espero que se haya entendido lo que quise trasmitir.<p>

Ah! cuando dice que a pesar de que ella regreso jamas logro verlo como algo mas que un amigo. Hace referencia a que Mei estuvo separada de Gaara por bastante tiempo y regreso a Konoha retomando con kiba solamente un lazo de amistad.

Besos =) Y ... ¡gracias por los reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Los dejo con el ultimo capitulo de este proyecto. Ojala les guste._

_Como aclaracion debo decir que cuando hablan de Temari se refieren a que vive con Shikamaru en konoha (Aunque cuando lo lean va a resultar obvio, vale la pena aclararlo)_

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong>Jugarretas<strong>

Se tumbo pesadamente en la banca, observando con una sonrisa como su fiel amigo correteaba, como un cachorro, las traviesas aves que revoloteaban a corta altura el césped del parque, hasta que varias esencias perturbaron la agudeza de sus sentidos.

-¡Vamos, Akamaru! Regresemos. –Ordeno al ver que la atención de su compañero se centraba en dirección a la entrada del pueblo. -¿No me digas que ya lo notaste?-prosiguió ante la mirada inquieta del animal - ¡No me veas así! ¡Sabes que no debemos ir! –Cruzo los brazos y cerró los ojos con signos de aparente indiferencia, justo unos segundos antes de que el gran hocico se metiera entre sus piernas y lo arrojara sobre su lomo para partir a toda velocidad. -¡Hey! ¡Akamaru, detente! ¡Dije que no! ¡Akamaru, alto! –Vocifero a todo volumen ante la desobediencia del can que parecía no escuchar sus órdenes y hacia caso omiso de ellas hasta llegar a su destino. Deteniéndose suavemente y dejándolo bajar ante la persona que lideraba la caravana.

-Gaara…

-Kiba. –Respondió a modo de escueto saludo.

-¡Oy! ¡Akamaru, ven aquí! –Reacciono, siguiéndolo al ver que rodeaba la formación y rasgaba la puerta del coche de madera con sus enormes patas. -¡Te he dicho que regreses! –Continúo intentando arrastrar a la enorme bestia por el cuello.

-¡Kiba san! –Escucho el agudo llamado del pequeño, que se lanzo a sus brazos y al que, de un modo casi reflejo, coloco sobre el lomo de Akamaru.

-¡Eh! Toya ¡Como has crecido! –Dijo revolviendo el corto cabello castaño, viéndolo con nostalgia a sus enormes ojos verdes.

-¡Vamos a jugar!... ¿Puedo ir con Kiba san? –Pregunto a su padre que lo veía a escasos metros con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-No. –Respondió acercándose para tomarlo en brazos y subirlo nuevamente al carruaje. –Hay cosas que debemos hacer. Pero si "Kiba san" lo desea puede ir a verte luego a casa de Temari. Vas a quedarte con ella unos días. –Volteo para observar al joven que asintió con la cabeza, dando por entendido el mensaje. – ¡Vámonos!

=0=0=0=0=0=0=

La brisa vespertina movía las hojas de la arboleda inundándola de sutiles aromas que traía de lejos. Inspiró profundo… Flores, césped, tierra mojada perfumes que lo remontaban mas allá de lo que deseaba recordar pero que a la vez lo llenaban de paz.

"_-Procura ser feliz". _La frase surgió de la nada, tan nítida como si la realidad la trajese nuevamente y los trasladara en el tiempo a aquella habitación de la residencia de Sunagakure, el día que se resigno al hecho de haberla perdido para siempre. Pero eso había sido hace muchos, tal vez demasiados años. Seis. No… casi siete.

Sonrió al recordarla, ya no lo hacía con angustia. Ella había sido feliz, no por mucho, pero tuvo todo lo que había deseado. Haberlos visto se lo confirmo.

-Puede que sea mi turno –dijo entre un suspiro- ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

Camino un poco más. Pudo verla de lejos esperando en la entrada, llevaba el cabello delicadamente recogido hacia atrás, una blusa blanca, sin mangas, con pocos detalles y una falda rosa que no llegaba a sus rodillas. No pudo seguir observando… su risa estallo en sonoras carcajadas que no logro contener.

-¡¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo? -Lo increpo con el ceño fruncido al llegar.

-De que Kami ha puesto las cosas en su lugar ¡Al fin te vistes como niña! –respondió sin dejar de reírse, secando con sus manos las lágrimas que escapaban al hacerlo.

-¡Eres un idiota! –Espeto con fastidio. – ¡Toma esto, es de Naruto para ti! –Le acerco un pequeño pergamino. –Dijo que no te cruzaras con él.

-Ya lo hice –afirmo sin tomar el recado- ¡Ese tonto! Siempre preocupándose por lo que no debe. –Continúo sin perder su risa. Abrió el portón e ingreso al jardín dejándola sola con el rollo en la mano.

-¿No vas a leerlo? –Resoplo entrando después de él para alcanzárselo.

-No… déjalo por ahí y vete. –respondió moviendo su mano, en círculos, sin señalar ningún lugar. Para luego meterse en una de las casas.

-¡Qué más quisiera! Pero… ¡No puedo! También tengo uno de Tsunade Sama para Hanna.

-¿Konoha se quedo sin mensajeros? ¡Qué bueno que te tienen a ti! –Siguió burlándose de la muchacha cuyo semblante enrojecía de furia cada vez más. –Hanna no está. Fue al criadero, regresa más tarde. Déjamelo. Yo se lo doy.

-Te refieres a… ¿confiarte mi trabajo? ¿A ti? ¡Primero dejaría que tu asqueroso perro me bese! ¡Y eso tampoco va a pasar! Prefiero esperarla. –Ingresó y se sentó cruzándose de brazos, dando un gracioso respingo con la cabeza.

-¡AH! ¡Como quieras! –Dijo quitándose la banda y dejándola sobre la mesa, siguiendo con la chaqueta en la silla y la remera de red en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, no ves que estoy aquí? –Le grito al ver que su mano se deslizaba al broche del pantalón.

-Desvistiéndome para darme un baño ¿Qué otra cosa te parece que hago?

-¡Al menos ten la decencia de quitarte lo que te queda en otro lugar! ¡Pervertido!

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero, si no te gusta como vivo, la próxima vez puedes esperar a Hanna afuera! Al menos agradece que te permita hacerlo en mi casa.

-¿Tu casa?

-¡Sí, mi casa! Ellas viven en la otra. Vivo solo hace mucho. –Aclaro dando un portazo en la habitación.

Salvo por la ropa desparramada, el lugar no estaba mal. Era pequeño, limpio y agradable. Sin demasiados adornos, solo tres fotografías… una familiar, otra del equipo ocho con Kurenai, Hinata y Shino y la ultima de todo el grupo de shinobis de su generación. Se acerco al cuarto, podía escuchar el agua correr, no había terminado. Podía husmear tranquila sin ser descubierta. Abrió con cuidado la puerta evitando hacer ruido e ingreso con cautela. No había mucho más que ver, la cama, un placard seguramente lleno del mismo espantoso traje, la cómoda y una mesa de noche con un marco de plata labrada vacio sobre ella, un objeto fino y delicado, muy diferente a los demás. Nada propio de Kiba. No era difícil de imaginarse quien había estado allí.

-¡Maldición, Hanabi! ¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?

Abrió sus perlados ojos aun más. No contaba con que la descubrieran. Volteo y estaba allí, apoyando el hombro en el marco de la puerta del baño, con el pelo empapado, sin las líneas que solía dibujar debajo de sus ojos y solo una toalla rodeando su cintura.

-¡Me voy! No debí entrar aquí. Al fin y al cabo no encontré nada interesante. –Soltó intentando salir airosa de la situación, tratando de retornar a la sala.

-Espera. –Ordeno él acercándose para acorralarla en la pared lateral del closet. -¿Qué estas buscando? Dímelo. Porque si no estás preparada para lo que vas a encontrar es mejor que te largues.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando ¡Déjame salir! ¡Estúpido!

-Puedo parecer estúpido, pero sé que no arreglaste tu cabello y te vestiste así solo para entregarme un mensaje del Hokage.

-¡Claro que no! Tengo otras cosas que hacer además de escuchar tus malditas conjeturas sin sentido.

-¿Cómo esperar a mi hermana?

-¡Exacto! –Le replico la chica comenzando a sentir la mano de Kiba desplazándose por su cintura.

-Hanna está en el país de la tierra entrenando rastreadores por ordenes de Tsunade sama. Por lo que me encantaría saber lo que dice el pergamino que, según tu, ella le envió.

-…Lo sabías –lo vio desconcertada –entonces porque…

-Quería saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar… Hanabi Hyuga. –Develo mostrando uno de sus afilados colmillos por entre la mueca divertida de su boca. Acercándola aun más a él para unir sus labios y sentir el dulce e inexperto sabor ajeno junto a la candidez de la chica al estremecerse entre sus brazos, a causa de las lascivas caricias sobre su piel.

Se separo clavando esas afiladas pupilas en los iris de la joven para notar la extraña mezcla de incertidumbre y placer en su rostro.

-Vete. Y la próxima… no digas que no te avisé. –Le murmuro al oído al liberarla. Para dirigirse de nuevo al baño y dejarla con la réplica en la boca.

Salió al percibir el embriagador aroma alejarse hasta desvanecerse en la distancia. Con los signos del éxtasis desapareciendo lentamente luego de encontrarse a flor de piel. Sonrió de lado con perversión. Se lo había advertido, pero si la mocosa se negaba a entenderlo, con mucho placer, más que gusto, mañana se lo explicaría infinitamente mejor. Siempre y cuando el Hokage le enviara otro tonto mensaje en blanco, que decidiera no abrir.

* * *

><p>¡Por fin un capitulo decente! Se parece mas a lo que suelo escribir. Y con respecto a Gaara... ¡No pude con mi genio! tenia que ponerlo en algún lado y suavizar un poco la cosa entre Kiba y el.<p>

El titulo, bueno, no soy muy buena para eso, pero creo que va a entenderse por que se llama así. Este ultimo capitulo esta lleno de jugarretas desde las del destino hasta las de Kiba y Hanabi.

Se que van a decirme que ella no se habria callado por eso preferi dejarla con la palabra en la boca T.T

AH! arregle el error en el ultimo renglón del capitulo anterior, les pido mil disculpas no me había dado cuenta.

Lo del Naru Hina va lento me esta saliendo muy Ooc asi que lo archivare por un tiempo hasta que me convenza.

Y por ultimo quiero agradecer a Ame no Yoru y a HinataWeasley por el apoyo que me dieron.

Hasta la proxima (que no sera dentro de mucho) Besos ;3


End file.
